Regular kites are made in plane configuration with the attachment of supporting frames on the bottom such that the flying of such kites is relied upon continuous air force and skillful driving technique. For young children, it is more than difficult to fly a lite and to control it, and thereby, the children may loose their insterest in flying a kite. Further, while a regular kite is to be collected for storage, the numerous support frames are difficult to manage, displacement of the frames may result in balance loosing of the kite and the kite maybe unable to fly or may drop suddenly after flying-off.
In view of the above described, the present inventor has created a kite with improved structure to make it more practical and to attract people and children's attention, of which the structure is composed of a strip-like cylindrical body and a wing set in an unitart piece such that the kite can be promptly flown-off by means of the design of cylindrical hole.
The present invention relates a kite with improved structure, which is composed of cylindrical body, wing set, support rod, retaining plate, and balance rod; by means of the design of cylindrical hole of the cylindrical body, the cylindrical hole will be immediately filled up with air while flying and help the kite be flown-off at a faster speed; by means of the arrangement to make the cylindrical body and the wing set be in an unitary piece, the kite can be flown-off with minimum air force and can be kept in good balance; by means of the arrangement of a guide hole, the kite can be easily and stably flown-off against unstable wind; by means of the said arrangement to improve the stortcomings of regular kites and by means of a solid structure to provide a better and more attractive appearance.